A charmed son
by kylancriss
Summary: Harry dumped on the dursleys steps gets taken in by the charmed ones.Ok guys yay i'm back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed I wish I did any characters you don't recognize then I

guess I own them.

Summary: Harry was dumped on his aunts door steps his parents thinking that his older brother Marcus

was the one to defeat the dark lord an elder saw and had the charmed ones take him in.

AN: OK Guy this is my first story so yeah constructive criticism I am in need of a Beta so HELP....

_**A charmed son**_

it was an unusually warm October night and on this late Halloween night the normal residents on

private drive would be shocked or disgusted to see these unnormal people walking down private drive

but alas it was relatively late and all the normal people were sleeping.

Lilly potter has always prided herself of being a great person a great Gryffindor and a great mother so

she was having doubts about giving up her youngest child to train and better take care of another she

trusted dumbledore without a doubt but she was having second thought.

``James should we really be giving him up?`` she looked down at the baby who had all her features

except for her hair which was all James her baby was a mommy's boy and she was gonna miss him.

``no Lilly we can't take care of Harry and Marcus`` he stared at his youngest child and couldn't make

himself feel regret.

``Enough`` Lilly and James both Jumped forgetting that the old Headmaster was still with them they

fell silent as they walked to Lilly's sister's house.

``I have written a note to petunia and her husband explaining the situation all we have to do is place

him down and leave.`` Lilly looked over shocked they were just gonna leave him there not even ring

the door bell.

``Headmaster why can't we talk to them.`` the headmaster concealed an angry look and gave Lilly his

grandfatherly look that always seems to work on them.

``No Lilly we can't it will be easier this way.`` He frowned as Lilly gave him a watery look he thought

she would be more willing to give up Harry to more help and protect Marcus.

They walked to number 4 Private drive Lilly kissed her child on the head and held him up for James to

kiss she then set him down the headmaster placed the note he had written they turned as one and

walked away Lilly giving one more look to her son and then they apparated away.

As the wizards apparated away three beautiful women came out of hiding they were the Halliwells the

oldest Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and their baby sister Paige Halliwell they were told by the

elders that there was a baby that needed their help if they didn't want him to grow abused and not taken

care of they could let an innocent baby go through that so they were there to take him away.

``hello little one you're gonna be my baby now.`` Piper look down at her newest son and smiled as

beautiful green eyes looked up at her he would fit right in her her to youngest twin boys.

OK guys first chapter tell me what you think OK I like the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A charmed son**_

**The Halliwell Manor**

standing around a bassinet stood the three Halliwell women as they gazed at the newest addition to

their family pipers newest baby boy.

``How are we gonna make him biologically be your son?``asked a confused Paige as she tore her eyes

away from the little munchkin to look at her eldest sister.

``I honestly don't....``but what ever piper was gonna say was cut of by a bright light as the two elders

entered the room piper who already didnt have a fondness for the elders for all that they put her through

had an angry face as she opened her mouth again she was cut of by said elders.

``we know how to make him biologically yours`` the three sisters looked at each other surprised.

``what do we need to do?`` asked an always excited Phoebe.

``who is going to be his mother?`` one of the elders asked

``I am.`` the elder looked to piper and nodded as he handed over a vial of potion.

``what is this?`` asked a confused piper.

``you add some of the little ones blood to it plus yours and your husbands and then you feed it to the baby and in 12 hours he will biologically be yours and Leo's child.``

``Is that is it that easy?``

``yes it is that easy we will take our leave now take good care of him.``

``thank you.`` said a teary eyed piper as she bent to pick up her soon to be child.

``take care of him`` said the elders as they orbed away.

``OK ladies family meeting get everyone together in the family room in ten minutes.``

**Meanwhile.......Hogwarts **

The Potter family were holding a press conference so that all the wizarding world would know that ot

was that who defeated voldemort I mean it was Really Marcus who did it but family stuck together so

in the eyes of the potter family they were heroes because they got rid of voldemort as a family so the wizarding world should praise them for their selflessness.

In the corner watching in disgust was one Severus snape who risked his life over and over again so that

the ''light side'' could receive vital information but he got no recognition he watched the small child in

Lilly Potters hands with his mass of red hair and felt disgusted for the child that would be forgot and

the one that would be spoiled so badly he would think that he was a god.

``let us be gone from here sev lets go celebrate our victory.`` Severus turned to the voice of his lover and took his hand as they walked away.

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper looked around at all her family her husband Leo of many years who was an elder her oldest son

and twice-Blessed child Wyatt Mathew Halliwell 7 and a half years old her twin sons Christopher Perry

Halliwell and Caiden Halliwell the 6 year olds, Imagine Pipers surprise when she found out she was

pregnant with twins but he was an amazing welcomed addition to the family Piper of course summoned

future Chris to yell at and then blow him back to to the future.

Phoebe her second sister and her husband coop and three daughters Penelope (penny) 5 years old,

prudence 4 and Melinda who was 2 years old.

Paige her baby sister and her husband Henry and their twin girls Paris and Patricia who were 4 and the

youngest Henry Jr who was 2.

``okay guys this is Harry.`` piper showed of the little one to her family than turned to her three boys.

``Harry is gonna live with us now and you guys are gonna be big brothers okay because hes a baby and he needs someone to take care of him and were all he has.``

``is he gonna be my baby mommy.`` piper smiled at Caiden who was the youngest of her three who was dubbed baby so now wanted his own.

``he's gonna be our baby were gonna take care of him okay.'' she smiled at her sons and husband.

`` this here potion is gonna make him our.`` she held up the blue potion for them all to see it.

``Daddy and I are going to put our blood and Harry's blood in here and then give it to him so that he becomes our.``

``why can't we add ours to mommy`` her always curious Chris asked.

``ummm.`` she turned to look at her husband.

``I don't see why not.`` Leo thought about it and didn't find anything wrong with that idea

``Okay my darlings were going to add a drop of blood from us each to the potion okay.``

``yes mommy.`` piper smiled at her brave boys as she poured the potion into her bottle and help out her

finger as her sister made a tiny cut on her hand and she let one drop fall into the bottle so that her boys

would see what to do she watched as all her boys put a drop and then her husband who shook the bottle

and watched as it became a very light purple and handed the bottle to her she pressed it to the little

ones mouth and watched as he sucked greedily it obviously didn't taste horrible because he didn't spit it out.

``Okay guys lets let him sleep and in the next 12 ours he's gonna open his eyes and he'll be ours.``

**Unknown location**

``the first part of the prophecy is being filled.`` a man with shockingly all white hair and glazed over eyes murmured as his companion gave a deep sigh and clutched his pillow.

``I hope you know what you're doing playing with them will only get you killed.``

``do not worry yourself for if I die you do as well.``

TBC

hmmm okay tell me what you guys think okay and tell me what do you want Harry's new powers to be I'm also going to rename him so give a few ideas I got some but I want you're input too.

Read and review it will make my day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own them yeah sorry no other witty remarks.

AN:sorry I haven't updated sooner wasn't feeling my greatest.

**Halliwell Manor **

The little baby formally known as Harry James Potter opened his deep green eyes like his newest twin

brothers and let out a small whimper he was hungry and his diaper needed to change he kicked his little

legs and rolled over on his tummy he grabbed on to the bars of the crib and pushed himself up to stand

and look around he saw a woman sitting in a chair across from the crib she had long hair down her

back she wore jeans and a blouse and her head was tilted to the side as she was asleep and would have

a crick in her neck when she woke the little one wanted attention and opened his mouth and did it the

only way he knew how he let out a wail and the woman jumped up from the chair startled for it had

been a little while since her boys were young enough to wail like that.

"hello little one." Piper smiled at her newest child and lifted him out of the crib and into her arms she

walked over to the changing table and set him and removed his blue sleeper and grabbed a diaper from

under the table, when the elders informed them that they were going to take in a new baby she had sent

Paige and Phoebe shopping and they went crazy buying stuff so they were set.

"we have got to name you we can't keep calling you little one."she cooed down at him as she tickled his little tummy.

"hey honey." Piper looked over and smiled as her husband Leo entered the room with a bottle of formula in his hand ready for the little one.

"what are we going to name him?"

"I don't know but we gotta do it fast before he starts to think his name is little one." Piper smiled at the image of him being older and being called little one.

"do you want to feed him?" she handed the little boy over to her husband and watched as he settled into

the rocking chair and placed the bottle to the baby's mouth.

"mommy"Piper looked over at the door where her three boys walked in they all watched as the baby

finished his bottle and looked around at them all curiously.

"whats his name?" asked Caiden and all the boys looked at her for an answer.

"well daddy and I haven't decided what to name him yet."

"We should name him Tom Cruise."Wyatt Pipped up.

"we are not going to name your brother after some actor Wyatt Mathew Halliwell." she reached over

and tugged on his blond hair he looked so much like his father her only blue eyed child he reminded

her of Prue the only one of her sisters with blue eyes, she looked over at her twins whose hair was

getting to long but wouldn't let her cut it and what one did the other copied it stopped being amusing

when one didn't want to take a bath and the other followed with identical green eyes she knew by

looking at older Chris they were going to be heart breakers.

"How about some sandwiches for lunch guys you must be hungry." they all nodded and followed her

downstairs to help leaving Leo to look after their son.

**Potter Mansion **

Lilly Potter looked down at her child he was the light of her eyes her little defeater of Voldemort he

was amazing and perfect and no one in the world had a better child than she did everything about him

was perfect from his toes to his head of red hair he had her husbands eyes but that was okay she could

over look that even without her eyes he was still perfect and people were going to love him, she was

getting ready for the press conference in Diagon Alley and he had to look his best in little black robes

he was going to be the most Handsome person There.

"Lilly" she herd her husband call from downstairs and picked Marcus up she was dressed in red dress

robes and her hair was up in a stylish bun she and her child looked amazing, watch out Wizarding

world here they come.

"coming James"she took one last look at herself in the mirror and nodded satisfied that they looked

great and headed out the door and proceeded down the stair to her husband he was dressed in black dress robes with red trimmings to match hers.

"Ow James you look amazing." they were the perfect family no one could touch them they were the

light of the Wizarding worlds eyes and they were going to live up to it not even the pure blood Malfoys

were as great as they were.

"The Headmaster sent a Portey key" James held up an empty candy tin and Lilly held on to it and made

sure she had Marcus held securely in her arms.

"1,2,3."and they were of landing in an empty shop in Diagon Alley they said hello to the shop owner

and they were on their way they met Aurors outside and they were escorted through the crowed as

people tried to get a look at the boy who lived.

"Hello everyone how are you today."as the people that were there shouted at the Minister of Magic

who had taken the stage Lilly looked out at the masses of people that had come out today to see them

she looked over and saw Jame's friends Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin and cringed she never liked

them and after Peters betrayal of them she like them even less.

"Lilly pay attention." she realized that lost in her thoughts she missed the Ministers introduction and

the people were waiting for them to walk up and speak.

"Hello Wizarding world we my wife and I and of course Marcus would like to thank you for coming

out today."the crowd roared and James paused to let them before he continued.

"we are so happy that You know who is gone and we all don't have to worry about war anymore and we

can now all be happy and free and its all thanks to my son Marcus, We are so happy that he's gone and

even more so that it was our child that defeated him were so proud and we hope you are to."

The crowed went wild as James gave a little bow then Lilly walked up front with Marcus in her arms.

"we would also like to thank those of you who sent gifts Marcus really loves them."she walked to her

husband and took his arms as they walked away after all they had better things to do than stay and

touch and make small talk with these people.

Halliwell Manor

Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Billie were Pilled on one couch eating ice cream and talking they did it at least once a week caught up with each other or discussed problems no guys involved.

"we have to name him something guys help me because I want it to be perfect for him."

"maybe we should summon future him and ask him his name" Phoebe looked excited about her idear a little to excited.

"well it is so much easier when they just come and tell you their names."Paige of course had to agree with Phoebe.

"we are not summoning him from the future."Piper gave them all the eye to make sure to get the point across.

"I have an idea."they all looked at Billie with interest as smiled at them.

"well are you gonna spill."

"We all come up with names and pick a favorite from each and name him that."

"thats like for names Billie."Phoebe stating the obvious.

"well he's a special baby so why not."

"I guess but I get to veto any I don't like agreed?"Piper looked at each of her sisters in turn and waited

for there nod before she nodded to she smiled to herself as she listened to her sisters and friend start

bouncing ideas of each other she realized she was content for now before the next disaster everything was perfect.

TBC

okay guys need ideas for his name and review please I would love to know what you guys think what you like what you don't like ow and in need of a Beta so help.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own them.

Sorry I took so long to update but I hope you guys like it.

**Halliwell Manor**

It was hectic Piper wasn't sure which one of her boys were screaming the loudest Caiden was fighting over the remote with Wyatt,Chris was standing in a puddle of juice he had just spilled and screaming for her and the baby who they had yet to name was screaming because everyone was and no one was paying attention to him.

"Enough."Piper screamed and it got silent as all her boys turned to stare at her because she didn't yell she never yells unless she was unsuccessfully trying to get their attention they were in or it now.

"Wyatt,Caiden take the TV of and go outside and play take Chris with you play nice together don't make me yell again."

"Yes mom."Wyatt grabbed his siblings and they high tailed it out of the house.

"okay little one you stay here for a minute let me get the kitchen clean and we will go and sit on the swings outside okay that sound good to you."

"Piper."she turned and watched amusedly as Billie stumbled through the house tripped on one of the boys toys till she got to her.

"your house is a death trap."she mumbled as she dug through her bag looking for whatever she then pulled out a sheet and handed it over. "this is my list hope you like it."

"thanks Billie I'm sure I'm going to love the names you picked."Billie gave her a Big grin before she leaned down and cooed at the baby.

"awww I just want to take you home."

"Go get your own woman and leave my child."she gave Billie a swat and sent her out.

"Okay lets see." she looked down at Billie's List and started to Veto most of them already she wasn't sure what Billie was thinking with some of these names she didn't want to scar the child for life.

"Okay little guy how about a snack." she lifted him out and took him to the kitchen setting him in a high chair setting some animal crackers in front of him as she sat and vetoed most of Billies list until she only had one name left now just her sister's lists because she already had her name for him.

**Potter Mansion**

"Lunch."James looked up as the house elf called for lunch he was on the floor playing with Marcus he didn't know where Lilly was she seemed to be disappearing a lot he knew she was in the Mansion but he wasn't sure exactly where she was.

"Come on little guy."he lifted his up to his hip and walked down to the dining room and saw his wife.

"there you are beautiful I was wondering."

"Ow um I was sending thank you letters for all the gifts Marcus received."

"Are you sure we should be accepting them."

"yes James we would seem ungrateful if we did not and the boy who lived and his parents aren't supposed to be ungrateful right."

"Yes I guess so."

"good lets eat." she reached up and grabbed Marcus from him and kissed his head and tried to set him in the high chair but he couldn't fit.

"James why can' t he fit its a high chair that supposed to last till the child is 3 why can't a one year old baby fit."

"Lilly calm down I can just expand it."he looked at his wife shocked as she gave him a disgusted look.

"thats not the point James the point is that he's getting to fat and he can't fit anymore this is going to stop he is not going to eat all the junk you feed him he needs to be a fit healthy child no one wants a fat boy who lived how do you think the the public will feel about an over weight Saviour who can't walk without huffing and puffing cause thats what is going to happen."

"Lilly come on he's a child."

"End of discussion James no more junk and from now on he is going outside to run and play."

"Yes Lilly."

"Good remember we are supposed to be a prefect family perfect families don't have fat children."

"Yes love I understand." when did is wife change and when did he stop seeing.

**Halliwell Manor**

As the Potter family was sitting down for lunch the Halliwells were putting their family to bed.

"Night boys."Piper kissed each of her twins head dressed in identical spider man pajamas they were curled up in one bed even though there were two twin beds in the room Piper knew she should brake them put of it but no mother wants to see their children cry.

"Are they asleep."she turned and smiled at her husband and the little one they were going to finally name tonight.

"yup only this little guy to go down."dressed in a blue and white sleeper with moons on it he was adorable big green eyes staring at her from Leo's arms.

"Alright bed time for you and Leo the guys are coming were meeting at Phoebe's tonight so you guys have fun."

"Wait why do I have no say in what my son is called."

"Because I said so now stay here have fun and watch the kids or sleep on the couch for the next month."

"I love you."

"i love you two now I gotta go so let me kiss him and you will find out his name at his Wiccaning tomorrow when we summon grams."

"why can't you tell me when you guys make up your mind?"

"Leo can't you just wait I promise you will know soon okay."

"fine okay but I get to pick what he wears."

"Deal now I gotta go."she kissed his lips and the baby's head and Leo orbed her over to Phoebe's.

"Hello guys I'm here."they were all sitting around with ice creams in their hands she went to the kitchen to grab a bowl with some and sat on the chair to the right of Phoebe.

"Hey Piper Billie said she gave you her list."

"yup picked a name already from hers now let me see your's Paige and then Phoebe's."

"Alright." as she looked over names the other ladies talked about their day and gossiped about their neighbors or their children's teachers until she was finished.

"okay I think I got it you guys ready."

"yeah come on were dying here."

"Phoebe your so dramatic." she laughed as her sisters bickered back and forth then she gave a really loud whistle and they all got silent and looked at her.

"Okay his first is Alexander from Paige's list.

"Yay I get first name."

"shush."said Phoebe as she stuck her tongue out.

"Okay enough his next name is Mark from Billies list."

"Ow I had other good names on there."pouted Billies.

"No you didn't most of them were kinda sucky."

"Hey."

"well its true sue me."

"okay okay next name."phoebe interrupted.

"well I chose Victor from your list Phoebe."

"Awesome because we really didn't name any of our kids after dad I think he was starting to feel left out."

"And his last name is mine which is Warren for our ancestor Melinda Warren since I didn't have my girl Warren is the next best thing to honor her for me."

"Great he has a long ass name hope he loves it."

"Alexander Mark Victor Warren Halliwell my kid is going to love it."they all laughed and hugged each other they finally named him.

"okay guys bed time."

"okay Piper I know your the oldest but stop telling us when to go to bed."

"well I don't want you guys tired tomorrow we are summoning grams and other undead I need you guys at your best if any demons tried to attack his wiccaning.

"okay I see the point were going."

"see you guys bright and early."

"yup"they hugged each other and Paige orbed piper and Billie home and the Halliwells settled in for the night.

**Unknown Location**

"he has settled in good with his family."said the man with the white hair.

"good everything is going just as planned no mistakes this time around."the man in the bed replied he looked haggard and drawn like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

TBC

okay so I know it wasn't exciting but I hoped you guys liked it and if you didn't tell me what you didn't like, thank you all for the reviews greatly appreciate it so yeah review again cause reviews make me do my happy dance.

And thanks for the name suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long but here is chapter 5 hope you enjoy read and review let me know what you guys think.

Dressed in blue jeans and a red t-shirt Wyatt Halliwell was reaching out for the jar of cookies hoping his mother wouldn't walk in and find him when a demon shimmered in beside him and threw a fire ball at his head.

"Ow not again."he spun and sent the incoming fireball back at the demon.

"Mom."his mom came running in frantic hands raised to blow a demon up.

"I got it already mom."she nodded and ran a hand over her face she looked frazzled.

"Thats like the 3rd demon today."dressed in a blue blouse and knee length skirt Piper was bare feet because the last demon she blew up got demon goo on her shoes she was in the middle of changing it when Wyatt called her.

"can you go upstairs and watch your brothers please let me get your aunts over here."

"Yes mom."

"Thanks baby."she watched as her oldest walked up the stairs before she looked around the kitchen the food was already done for after the ceremony thats if her sister and their Husbands ever get there or the demons stopped attacking.

."Piper."she spun as she herd her husband walk into the room a smile on his face."

"I put the crystals around the house so that should be the last demon to attack for today."

"Thanks honey can you make sure the boys are staying clean and they haven't woken the baby up."

"Why is it I don't know the name of my own son?"

"Ow Leo just give it a couple you will know then okay please don't argue with me right now I'm tired and this day isn't even finished yet."

"Okay fine I will check on _our _children."

"Thank you."she pressed a kiss to his cheek and watched as he went upstairs.

"Okay now shoes I need shoes."

Phoebe and her husband Coop walked into her sister's house their daughters running around them making as much noise as a parade and fighting over something or another.

"Piper were here."Phoebe yelled as they let themselves in the girls immediately ran upstair to find their boy cousins and make even more noise.

"Hey Phoebes can you see if you can call Paige and Billie and Darryl."

"Sure Piper I got it go sit down I know your tired."

"Thank you." as Phoebe pulled out her phone Paige walked in with her husband Henry and their 2 daughters and Henry Jr.

"Hey guys sorry were late Jr here didn't want to put his shoes on."

"Okay while were waiting on Darryl and and his family can you two summon grams."

"What are you going to be doing."asked Billie as she walked in.

"Sitting right here cause my feet hurt."snapped Piper.

"Okay don't take my head of."

"You guys our strong husbands take the food from the kitchen and place them on the dining from table and no eating any."

"Yes Piper."Piper sighed it was good to be the big sister she got to be as bossy as she wants to.

**Potter Mansion**

Lilly watched as her son ran around the back yard with their newest dog,she needed something to help him stay active and not continue to get fat without his knowledge.

"Hey Baby having fun."

"Yes mom I love Ginger ."she smiled she named the dog because Marcus wanted to name him Padfoot number 2,no way in hell was she letting him do that she had enough of Sirius Black and his influence in her child.

"Lilly,Marcus I'm home."James Potter walked into his as his son Barreled into his arms.

"Hi Daddy I missed you."

"I missed you to buddy." he stood up with Marcus in his arms and went to greet his wife with a kiss.

"Dumbledore was here earlier he thinks we should train Marcus."

"Lilly you know what we are not even having this conversation so listen and listen good."

"James."he put Marcus down and pointed him towards his play room as Marcus went in he locked the door and put a silencing spell up.

"Listen here and listen good Lilly I wont repeat myself I will just hand you our divorce papers and send you on your way."

"James."

"Shut up Lilly if I want you to talk I will tell you now listen and listen good, Marcus is my son you are my wife if you want to listen to Dumbledore I am sure he would marry you and listen to your whining." he walked over to the fireplace and stared in to it thinking.

"I agreed to give my baby boy up to protect him and train Marcus but not now he is a baby should not have the weight of the world on his shoulders not yet let him live like a regular child."

"Okay James I understand."

"Another thing I don't want to hear another thing coming out og your mouth that sounds like Dumbledore are you understanding me?"

"Yes James."

"Very good, go fetch Marcus I want to take him somewhere for a bit."

"May I accompany you."

"No you may not now fetch my son." as soon as she left the room he summoned a house elf and asked it to watch her every move and report to him what it was she did.

"Thank you Lilly we will be back later." He scooped up his son and walked to the edge of the wards and aparated out.

**Halliwell Manor**

Grams was swarmed by her many great grandchildren as she held the newest baby in her arms.

"Piper he is beautiful the blood of a Halliwell without actually having to push him out."

"Grams."

"Okay, okay lets head upstairs and start this wiccaning." they headed to the attic so that grams could summon their generations of family to bless and welcoming the baby.

I call forth from space and time Matriarchs from the Halliwell line: Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends-- Our family's spirit without end-- To gather now in this sacred place And help us bring this child to grace. All around countless generations came to wish blessing on the baby and welcome him into their family. "Halliwells gathered today I give you Alexander Mark Victor Warren Halliwell, may you guard him and watch over him as if he was your own as he enters into the Halliwell fold, blessed be." "Blessed be." they all said as one as Grams handed Alexander back to his mother. TBC Hope you guys enjoyed it read review let me know your opinions.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took me so long that little cutie on my profile had my attention this whole time so yeah read review I really like knowing what you guys think.

Enjoy

He walked softly out of his room hoping he would not alert his family to him getting up,he tip toed to his baby brothers room he opened the door and smiled at his angelic brother a true cherub if he ever saw one,with hair that was almost reaching his shoulder he had big green eyes that Bambi would envy, and the cute dimples, he was sprawled out on his bed the covers around his ankles which was good for Wyatt as he reach over and tugged him out of bed and into his arms.

"Mom, Wy help me." Alex Halliwell was shocked when he was lifted out of his bed so he did the most logical thing he screamed for his mother and his older brother to save him that is until he looked up into familiar blue eyes and blond hair of his older brother Wyatt.

"I'm telling mom." as soon as he said that Piper Halliwell ran in hands raised to blow up the demon attacking her son followed by her husband and their twin sons.

Where is he where is the demon." in typical Piper Halliwell Fashion she searched franticly around for the demon that was hurting her child.

"Mom Wy scared me"

"Wyatt really on his birthday."

"Sorry mom I just wanted to be the first one to wish him happy birthday."

"You didn't have to scare me Wy."

"I'm so sorry baby I didn't mean it."

"Well okay as long as I get a super present from you."

"Sure thing kiddo I can't believe that your 5 already."

"I'm big now so I can hang out with you and Chris and Cadien."

"Sorry kid not until you get older than Chris and Cade." he watched as a little nose wrinkled as he thought about it thinking the deal over.

"But Wy they are older than I am so I can never be older than them."damn his kid brother was to smart but his mother looked like she enjoyed that little confrontation if her amused smile was anything to go by.

"Thats the point kid if you can some how get older than Chris and Cade then we can hang out does that sound good?"

"No thats not fair." he tugged away from Wyatt and ran to his mother who lifted him into her arms.

"You have to remember that your brothers are older than you are 5 and 6 years older than you."

"I know mommy but its not fair they never let me play with them."

"I know baby but its you birthday and you are 5 today so just have fun okay."

"Okay mommy." his mother kissed him on his four head and he walked out his room getting happy birthdays from his siblings and finally his dad who seemed to have slept through all the commotion.

"Guys be nice to him."

"Ow mom we love him we just like to rag on him."

"Yeah but he is your brother so stop making him feel bad or else."

"Yes mom."

"Okay I you guys make you breakfast or rather Chris do it for them, make sure you feed Alex I gotta get ready pick up the cake and other decorations for his party, your aunts are going to stop by with their kids we expect you to babysit while we set up for the party and to behave."

"But mom."

"No,no,no I don't want to hear you guys we need you because I have stuff to do, besides your dad will be here but don't bug him because he is relaxing today after you guys drove him up the walls yesterday just keep an eye on the other everything will be fine okay."

"Yes mom."

"Great I will be home to dress Alex before the party and please keep him clean and happy or else."

"Yes mom."

Half an hour later as she left the house she couldn't help the nagging feeling that something bad was gonna happen.

_**Potter Mansion**_

It was Marcus's 5th birthday and they were getting gift after gift from the people who adored Marcus and James did not like that one bit people he barely knew was sending his child gifts but after his son had seen them all he didn't have the heart to send them all back.

"Daddy can I open them?"

"No Marcus they all have to be checked for harmful substances before you touch them."

"Yes daddy."he smiled down at his son patted his head as he steered him out of the room where all the unknown gifts went.

"James."he turned to look as his wife walked to him dressed in royal green robes she was stunning, he was dressed to match her in black with royal green trimmings, Marcus was dressed exactly like him a miniature James in Lilies opinion.

"Come my loves the guest are arriving."they followed out to see many people had indeed arrived, what was supposed to be a child's party was overridden by adults it made James sick.

"Come Darling let us go and mingle."he shot his wife a dirty look before walking into the mass of people, he spotted the Weasley's they were rather low on the pure blood food chain and he knew they wanted to have their youngest child marry his Marcus but that wasn't going to happen not even over his dead body he made sure of that at gringotts.

"James my boy."he turned and stared at the Headmaster who he had not sent an invitation to but suspected his bitch of a wife did.

"Hello Headmaster."he forced a smile

"James how many times have I asked you to call me Albus you aren't in school anymore."

"Headmaster we are not o familiar terms that would me Mr. Potter or Lord Potter to you same with my wife."

"James." the twinkle in his eyes had stopped fully now.

"I wish not to repeat myself Headmaster either you respect my wishes or leave."

"As you wish Mr. Potter."

"Good."he walked away from the Headmaster before he got the urge to Avada Kedavra him.

"Lilly a word please." he steared his wife into the house and closed the door.

"James what is it."

"I do not want you to speak to the Headmaster when you do you address him as sir Headmaster or Mr. Dumbledoore."

"But why James."

"Because I said so thats why you arguing with me is only going to make me angry with you and we all don't want that so do as I say and we wont have a problem."

"Yes James."and with Fake smiles Mr and Mrs Potter walked outside and greeted their guest as if nothing happened.

_**Halliwell Manor**_

Chris was finishing making breakfast as per orders of his mother he served himself and put some on a plate for his baby brother then set it on the table and watched as his brothers attacked it like animals leaving crumbs when they were done.

"Hey where's mine."Alex stared in disbelief they left him none he was angry until Chris held out a plate to him and he smiled gratefully at him before he sat down to eat with his disgusting brothers.

"Are you excited for your party?"he looked at Chris thoughtfully for a second.

"I guess mom invited my whole class it should be fun."he smiled at Chris dimples showing and a tooth missing as all his cousins came running in.

"Happy birthday Alex."they all shouted it at him before they grabbed the twins and Wyatt and ran of in the next room leaving Alex to eat.

"Hey buddy where are your brothers."he looked over as his dad walked to the fridge and grabbed a water.

"They went to the living room."

"Okay well I am right downstairs if you need me tell Wyatt and Caiden that they are on dish duty and I want this kitchen cleaned up."

"Yes daddy."he kissed his on on the head and went back to his solitude.

Alex hopped of his chair and dumped his dishes in the sink and went in search of his brothers.

"Wy, Caiden daddy wants you to do the dishes."

"Ow great we will do them later now scram go watch cartoons."

"But I wanna stay."

"No Alex get out your to young."

"But Wyatt."

"I said no Alex now get out." with a sad face and tears streaming down his face the little one ran out of the room.

"Damn he's gonna tell mom were in for it now."they stared at each other for a second and shrugged they could bribe him before their mom comes home she would never know.

Alex dropped onto his bed his brothers hated him thats why they never played with him it wasn't fair all he wanted to do was be just like them but they didn't like him.

"Hello little one."

He turned and observed the man dressed all in white with white hair he looked like and angel and Alex wondered if he was one.

"Who are you?"

"I am an angel of course and I was watching all the mean things your brothers said to you and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"Where will we go."

"I want to show you something no one else has ever seen before it is like heaven but better."

"Promise."

"Of course I promise."

"Okay but I have to be home for my party or my mom will get angry."

"Sure little one." and with a final look at the door Little Alex Halliwell took his hands and they disappeared leaving nothing but a empty room behind them.........

TBC

Okies another chapter done hope you guys liked it review tell me if not then still review


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I am so sorry it took me this long to update

Piper Halliwell was having an unusually hectic day but that was because it was her youngest child's birthday she had almost finished all on her list she just had to go home and get her baby showered and dressed and everyone looking and smelling clean and ready to go.

"Paige,Phoebe lets go we gotta go or were gonna be late getting back." they pilled into the car they left Paige and Phoebe's husbands in charge of watching everything while they got there kids.

"Okay guys grab your kids and meet back here in 4 hours thats how long you guys have just to be safe we don't want to make Alex late for his birthday this year."

"Yes okay okay."the year before they had a demon attack on Alex's birthday and they were three hours late to his birthday party the little guy was upset.

"Wyatt.?"she called to her eldest son as they walked in and dropped their purse on the table.

"Yeah mom."the kids all came walking into the foyer to greet their mothers and piper immediately looked for her youngest child.

"Wyatt where is your brother?"

"He's um well he's should be upstairs."

"Should be?"

"um well we were talking and I sent him outta the room."Piper stared at Wyatt for a second then went in search of Alex.

"Leo."she walked into the bedroom where Leo was looking over lesson plans for magic school.

"Hi honey whats wrong?"

"I can't find Alex."

"Did you search all around?"

"Well no but."

"Okay get everyone to search around and if not the boys and I will try to sense for him."

"Alright lets go."

_**Unknown Location**_

Alex Halliwell looked around he was at first excited because he was with an acctual angel but now that he was here he didn't like the things this so called angel was showing him and he wanted his mommy he tried to orb but he couldn't and he didn't like it.

"Mr. Angel?"

"Yes child."He stared for a second then took a deep breath.

"I would like to go home now I want my mommy."the angel turned away from him white hair drapped down his back he stared of into the distance.

"I did say we would see something cool now didn't I?"

"Yes but you told a lie now I want to go home."

"I am so sorry it was just important that you see that now I will take you to see something very nice as a birthday present for you, but you have to promise something."

Alex stared at him thinking about it as he bit his little lip big eyes staring at the angel.

"Okay but you have to promise to take me to my mommy and get me a cool present."

"Deal."he stared as the little one smiled so young and so naive he was so easy to convince things.

"Were supposed to shake hands thats how my brothers do it."he stuck his little hand out for the angel to shake.

"You little one have to promise never ever to tell anyone what I showed you today but you have to remember it all for the future when you will need it okay."

"Okay I promise....now can we go?"

"Sure thing little one."he took his hands and they disappeared and reappeared in a field with unicorns playing all around.

"They are so pretty can I play with them."

"Of course you can but be careful to to hurt them because then they will become very vicious."

"Okay."he watched as the little one took his sneakers and socks of and ran through the field bare feet to play with animals as innocent as the child and wishing with all his might that he could be like that again that he could recover all his innocence and be as free as the little one once again.

_**Halliwell Manor**_

Piper was about to rip her hair out her baby was missing and no one could find him they did the spell to call a lost witch but it had not worked and she was slowly but surely starting to freak out and she was pissed at her sons because they had lost their brother she left them in charge of him and he was now no where to be found.

"Mom."she looked over as Wyatt sat next to her.

"I'm sorry mommy I'm sorry."

"I know baby and yes I am angry but I am very disappointed in you lost your baby brother in the short time you had to watch him."

"I know I'm sorry."

"Lets just find him okay."

"Okay."they hugged briefly as they stood up Alex appeared in the room with a golden halo in his arms and a smile on his face.

"Alex."she grabbed him up in a hug and kissed his head.

"Mom whats wrong."

"What do you mean whats wrong Alexander Mark Victor Warren you were gone and we couldn't find you."

"Sorry mommy an angel came and showed me something for my birthday."

"Wow slow down Baby tell me everything from the start."so he started over and told them what happened minus what the angel made him promise he wouldn't tell.

"Leo do you know if it was one of the elders?"

He thought back on his son's description. "it might be but it has to be a good witch or an elder because a demon wouldn't bring him back."

"I guess."

"Relax honey he is home safe lets just go celebrate his birthday and have fun."

"I guess,I am going to shower first Alex you are going to sit here with Wyatt and Daddy do not leave their sites got it."

"Yes mommy."he crawled up in his dad's lap and snuggled close as his aunts and cousins went home and his brothers sat around him looking guilty.

"Were sorry Alex."

"Its okay."

"Why is it okay Alex what if a demon had taken you?"

"Then it wouldn't be okay but since I am fine and I met an angel and get this cool halo thingy its fine."

Wyatt stared at him with big blue eyes before he sighed and kissed his four head he motioned for his twin brothers to sit with him in a corner where their dad and brother wouldn't hear them.

"Guys this is bad what if it was a demon."

"I know."said Caiden who hung his head and Chris took his hands.

"we can't under any way shape or form let him get kidnapped again."Wyatt looked at each of his brother seriously till they agreed with him and they started planing how they were going to protect their brother forever.

Later that night after Alex's birthday party had gone of with out any problems and the birthday boy had gotten lots of presents and his mom carried him of to bed and mom and dad went to bed, the remaining Halliwell brothers were sitting on the floor of Alex's room with the book of shadows next to them and a white candle in each of their hands, as they cast their spell the little boy sitting their unknowing that in the morning he was going to get up with a big surprise and a pissed of mother........

_**Unknown Location**_

"Have you warned them?"the white haired man turned to his companion thoughtfully

"I warned the little one in the hopes that history wont repeat itself."his companion frowned at him

"What if something had happened you were warned against talking to little Alex."

"Nothing Happened and I had to see something you know I did."

"If you say so."

"I do, but now let us not argue but conserve energy and sleep."

"Yes master."

"your funny why don't I kill you again."

"Because you petulant child if I die you do as well."

"Right damn."

TBC

hmmm okay I am really sorry I took so long but hey review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own any characters but at this point I am really praying that one day I will wake up and poof they will be mine.

AN:okay so I know I have been bad I haven't updated in like forever but my muse left me for a bit and I really really hope that you guys haven't.

Alex woke up the next morning with a bright smile on his face for his dreams were filled with unicorns and rainbows and whatever else little boys of his age dream of.

He rolled over and the smile disappeared he herd there was something attached to his arm and he was scared to look after all what if it was the boogie monster he was just about to open his mouth and scream when the something next to him let out a groan.

"What happened."Alex looked over to see his brother Caiden's arm attached to his.

"aaahhhh." he pulled back in surprise hopping what he saw was some kind of delusion but as he pulled away Caiden's arm came with him and Caiden pulled back and fell of the bed landing on Wyatt and Chris who Alex hadn't noticed with Alex on the top of the pile.

"What is it where is the demon?"Piper came running in hands at the ready looking around franticly for the demon that was attacking her sons when she noticed the book of shadows candles and the fact that the boys seemed to be stuck together.

"What did you boys do."she gave them a mean look the one she reserved for the demons they sometimes tortured for information,and the boys started to babel and talk at the same time each trying to give an explanation except Alex who was staring at them all like they were nuts.

"Enough."Piper took a deep breath and counted to 50 because when dealing with her boys 10 never could cut it.

"I want one of you to explain what happened."she tapped her foot and waited for them to start as they all stared at each other willing the other to speak.

"I don't know what happened mommy but I have to go potty but Caide has my arm."

"Caiden take your brother to the bathroom."

"But mom."

"NOW."she exploded her face was getting red and she had a line in her four head thats when they all knew not to test her.

Chris started to tell her about how they were feeling guilty and that they were just trying to make sure that nothing like that ever happened again so they were trying to create a mind link not link them physically together.

"Were real sorry mom we were just trying to make sure that nothing could happen to him again we will never do unsupervised magic again"

she looked at all her boys from Alex sad face at the face that Caiden had his arm to Wyatt's sad face and she sighed, what did she expect with 4 magical boys.

"I know you boys are sorry and your feeling guilty and you boys know better you know not to play with magic unsupervised you could have killed yourselves or your brother."

"We know and we are sorry."

"I know but you boys are grounded no after school activities no going out to play,no phone,no television,and no magic school."

"WHAT"

she expected that what when she said no magic school but they needed to learn a lesson and she was not going to back down she didn't care how much they cried and begged.

"Me two mommy."she looked at her baby big green eyes opened wide and tears already brimming at his eyes he was going to be one hell of a heart breaker,as soon as he got out of foodie pajamas.

"No baby you had nothing to do with it it was your brothers ideas and they executed it so they are the ones that are going to get the punishment."

"Okay."he had a pensive look on his face like he was thinking of something really serious but what could a 5 year old be thinking about that would warrant that look.

"Whats wrong baby."

"How am I supposed to take a bath Caiden still has my arm I don't want to bathe with him."

"Ow baby we are going to reverse the spell and then your brothers are all going to write till their fingers fall of okay."

"Kay."she watched as he tugged on Caiden's hair and ordered him downstairs so he could get breakfast.

"Okay I want this Cleaned up I want a spell written and approved by me before it is cast to reverse it."

"Yes mom."Piper left the room her hand over her eyes.

"Everything okay?"she looked over at her husband Leo and gave him a hesitant smile.

"Who knew kids were gonna be so hard."

"But we love them anyway and that is all that counts." he pulled her into a quick hug and orbed out he had charges that were screaming in his head.

_**Later that day**_

Piper Halliwell was having a crappy day and it all started with her boys sticking themselves together and ending with a fire in her kitchen at the restaurant,she was in a really crabby mood.

"Piper."she turned to see one of her waiters trying to get her attention.

"Yes Kate."she was currently in her office with her head on the desk resisting the urge to bang her head against it.

"You're sister is here and she insists to see you."

"Let her in Kate please and if she asks for anything just bring it here."

Kate left and a few seconds later Phoebe cane in and plopped herself down on one of the two chairs she had in front of her desk.

"What is please tell me its like really good news like we won something or something of that kind."

"Ummm not really but it's not bad news per say."

"Okay then hit me with it."

she watched as Phoebe wrong her hands and bit her lip in a way that way that reminded Piper of when they were kids.

"Ow no what did you do."

"What I didn't do anything."she looked upset that piper suggested she did anything.

"Right you have the classic Phoebe done something wrong look."

"Okay so I may have cast this spell to see the future for something and then I found out something and now I don't know what to do."

"Phoebe start from the top and tell me what happened."

"Well okay haven't been feeling alright for a bit and then I missed my period,and so I cast a spell to get future me here to tell me if I was pregnant."

"You couldn't just take a damn test."

"Well I guess but I wanted to know if me and Coop were happy in the future and I don't know I just casted it."

"Phoebe don't you remember future consequences and all that?"

"I know but then older me started to warn me,and I started to stop her but it was to late I already knew and she could just take it back,and now I have to tell you cause you need to know to."

It was later after they called Paige and had a sit down and Phoebe started told them what happened, Piper was upset after all they had been through and all which had happened she couldn't believe that they still had to be put through it and for her boys to be pulled into the mix she just wanted to scream.

"Lets go home okay lets just go home so I can hug my boy."

They got up and left all lost in thought of how they were going to deal with the next threat that came after them and how it would get so,or how it would of cause as soon as Piper put her boys to bed she was going to deal with it once and for all.

"Mom."they got home to see her children blissfully unattached to each other.

As she held all her sons that night in her own bed as they all cuddled she thought all about how she was going to deal with it and how she was going to put a stop to it.

_**Potter Mansion**_

James and Lilly tucked their son into bed and were in their bedroom getting themselves ready to settle in for the night.

"James."he turned to look at his wife and took the time to admire her she was dressed in a very skimpy nightgown and had her red hair down her shoulders and she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Yes Lils?"

I umm...well before you pulled me away I was talking to dumbledore and he was telling me that he would be willing to train..."she stopped as she saw the thunderous look on her husbands face.

James was angry who the hell did dumbledore think he was,walking into his house and trying to take over like he owned it.

And who the hell was Lilly,his wife believing and listening to dumbledore like he was a god.

"Listen to me Lilly and you better listen good because this is the last time we are going to have this conversation."

"James."

"Shut up Lilly."she gave him a fearful look he has never scared her so much as he was doing now.

He was pacing and muttering to himself and she was getting really scared,she was thinking of going for her wand and stunning him when he started speaking.

"This is how this is going to go down."he grabbed her wand of the dresser and and pulled his out of his pocket.

"James."she was really scared would he hurt her.

"Really Lilly after all we been through."he gave her his most disappointed look did she really think he would hurt her.

"You since I can't trust you is going to swear upon you're magic...."

"James why?"

"Because I can't trust you now stop interrupting."

"But James please."

"Look either swear on you're magic,and I'm not saying you can't tweak it but in the end you will still have to swear,or get out now and were getting a divorce."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course but you have an hour, we are doing this tonight."she bit her lip and looked at her tears at the brink of her eyes she was hoping he would give in if he saw her on the verge of tears.

TBC

Okay guys please review if you guys are still with me and if you are please tell me what threat you think phoebe was talking about so yeah review you know you wanna.

ky


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: don't own them because If I did things would have went way differently.

AN: Hope you guys are still with me.

**POTTER MANSION**

It was 45 minutes after James told her she had to chose she wanted what was best for her child really that's all she wanted and Dumbledore told her that she was doing the right thing she was so confused because James is her husband and he wouldn't lie to her but then she trusted the Headmaster he was the leader of the light and he didn't lie so it must be James right?

"Lilly are you okay?" she looked up from where she was sitting on her vanity staring at the floor trying to sort out her thoughts.

"I'm okay James." she looked up at his concerned face and tried not to feel guilty about what she was thinking.

" Bullshit Lilly." he looked at her glazed over eyes something was definitely wrong and he wanted to know what it was right now.

"James where are you going?" he had walked to the door telling her to stay put where she was.

"I'm just going to check on our son Lills stay here okay."

"Kay." she went back to staring of into space with a vacant look in her face her eyes glazed over.

"I am way over my head here." James ran his hands through his already messed up hair making it even more messy, he walked two doors down to her sons bedroom and looked in on him making sure he was okay and kissing his little head before he left the room and walked to the floo dreading the conversation he was about to have.

"St. Mungos." he called through the flu hoping he could get a healer there without it being splashed all over the papers and whole world finding out all their business.

"Mr. Potter how can we help you today?"

"Can I get a mind healer at my house discretely please I will pay extra."

"Yes sir Mr. Potter." He stepped back and waited for the Healer to come through he needed to find out what was wrong with his wife.

"Who is the patient Mr. Potter?"

"I'm sorry Healer but before we go any further I need you to swear on you're magic that you aren't going to say anything to anything to anyone about what is going on and who is the patient."

After the healer swore on his magic James took him upstairs to their bedroom.

"Lilly." she looked up as they came in but she didn't give any emotion that she knew they were there nor did she say anything to them.

"Lills this a St. Mungos healer to see you and see if you're okay." She gave no outward sign that she knew he was speaking.

"How long has she been like this?"

"I told her she needed to take an unbreakable vow not to speak to someone about our family and the things that go on here and she went catatonic."

"Well I have my suspicions about what is going on but let me check it out ok."

They moved Lilly to the bed and laid her down on it and he sat on the opposite chair and watched as the Healer did his scan on his wife looking more sad by the second as the scan went out.

"what's wrong with her?" the healer waited till the parchment with the diagnosis finish writing itself before he started talking.

"Mr. Potter what do you know about the imperious curse?"

"well since I am an Auror I know it is used to make people do whatever u want them to be."

"Did you know that there is a potion that works exactly like the imperious except that you only need to give it to you're victims once and its like a fog over you that no matter how hard you try you can't break it."

"Why hasn't anyone herd of this?"

"Because Mr. Potter it is very dangerous and it was kept out of the newspapers for a reason not a lot of people was suppose to know about it only a handful knew it existed."

"I just need one more question answered."

"Okay Mr. Potter but I can't promise that I can answer it."

"Was Albus Dumbledore one of the people who knew about it?"

He looked at the healer who said no but the look in his eyes told James all he needed to know that Albus was the one who was messing with his family.

"Master healer I would beg you're leave you're payment will already be in you're account and if not contact me here or send and owl and we will settle it."

"Yes sir." he watched as the healer put Lilly into a deep sleep and that he said she wouldn't wake from till the morning and then exit through the floo.

"Damn it." He flung his wife's favorite vase at the wall how did he not see it.

He sat down next to his wife and brushed hair from her face thinking about what he can do and how to fix what was messed up in his life, the healer was going to send over the antidote to the potion and then he will have his wife on his side to help him.

**Halliwell Manor**

They were having a family meeting it was during the day while the children were at school and they were supposed to be at work but today they were going to be a little late because they were discussing the new threat that was out to get their children.

"You would think they would learn after our last epic battle."

The sisters sighed and leaned back against the bed they were all curled up in Piper's bed the way she and Phoebe used to do with Prue when she was alive curled around each other discussing what was going on.

"Can you believe them they think they can just come in here and take my child after dumping him with abusive people, over my damn dead body I'm telling you."

"We know Piper." the two younger sisters looked at each other over the eldest head and shared a secret smile, yes no one could ever tell Piper Halliwell she was a bed mother.

"So what are we going to do?" Paige cutting her sister of because she was going on another rant.

"Well we know we have a good while before they come and seek him out and we know what they want what we need to do now is set up a way to prevent them from getting him." she stared at Phoebe thinking about all the details from Phoebe's going into the future.

"Okay Piper I know you wanted you're children to have normal lives."

"ahhhh, screw the normal lives someone wants my baby."

"Okay then this wont be so hard."

"What are you suggesting there miss Paige?" she gave her baby sister a suspicious look.

"Well I was thinking we hire tutors for the boys for their magic and when its almost time for this little showdown we are all prepared for it."

Her sisters stared at her in wonder.

"Wow Paige that's a great idea tutors for the boys."

"But" said Piper "we need a special wizard tutor for Alex so that he also learns to control that kind of magic okay."

"I think that sounds good."

"So" said Piper "we train everyone of our children but they still have be children okay I will not this take away my children's childhood."

"I agree." said Phoebe and Paige nodded her head.

"Okay well now that this is settled we all are late for work so meet for diner at my house tonight I'm going to cook and have Kate bring it over."

"Okay Piper."

"What time is dinner?" asked Phoebe she loved her sisters cooking and she couldn't boil water to save her life so her kids loved it when piper cooked.

"7Sharp okay leave sisters now go work."

"Yes Mommy." they ran away laughing feeling lighter now that they had a plan

.

**Unknown location**

"Did you do that?" asked the man with the black hair.

"Do what?" the man with the white hair asked innocently

"Do not take me for a fool I know you well enough to know you messed with at least one or more of them."

"Alright alright." he sighed and shook his head at the black haired man he used to love playing games with him and he was sad that he had gotten so cold and so unfeeling towards him.

"Don't give me kicked puppy look please just tell me what you did."

"Alright I Just whispered to the older sister that she should hold the meeting and whispered to the youngest the idea about training that is it."

"And what else."

"That was it."

"I don't believe you no spill."

"No I think I am going to keep that to myself for the time being."

"You are infuriating you know that."

"Yes yes but there really isn't anything you can do about that now is there."

"Why do I even bother its not like you're going to listen to me anyway not till its to late."

"Come on don't be like that."

"Don't tell me how to be and stop treating me as if I was a fragile child."

"I was not treating you like that."

"Yes you were."

"No i was not."

"Can we not fight please I am not in the mood to have it out with you."

"Fine."

"Sit with me please."

"I don't wish to sit with you."

"Then leave because if I am to die I do not wish to spend my time arguing with you."

"Fine"

"Fine."

The white haired man walked away without looking back feeling bad but having to much pride to stop himself.

TBC

Okay guys chapter 9 done completed, please review let me know what you liked what you didn't like and if you want me to add anything now a little warning for the next chapter I will be Jumping to Alex's 11th birthday , okay enough of me talking review please.

…kylancriss


End file.
